La captura de Peeta
by Alii-san
Summary: siento una horrible presión en mi pecho siento que estoy olvidando algo o alguien importante, pero cierro los ojos y entonces miro a una chica de cabellera negra y ojos grises… ¿Quién es?... la mujer que amo supongo..


Abro los ojos y estoy en un lugar que no conozco yo… estaba en la arena lo último que recuerdo es aquella explosión después de eso mi mente está en blanco y negro

-Katniss- artículo en voz alta, intento ponerme de pie pero me resulta imposible, poco a poco comienzo a ser consciente de la situación en la que me encuentro, estoy entre cuatro paredes de color gris, una habitación que parece más un laboratorio que hospital ¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿Dónde está ella?- Katniss…- vuelvo a susurrar pero como esperaba no obtengo respuesta

-es inútil- escucho la voz cansada de Johanna que yace a mi lado- chico, de ahora en adelante debes ser muy fuerte y no dejar que te rompan- dice casi en un susurro , no entiendo ¿de qué está hablando?

-¿qué pasa Johanna?, lo último que recuerdo es esa explosión que se suponía haría Beetee y luego de eso no tengo la menor idea de que sucedió – ella sonríe amargamente e intenta zafarse de unas cadenas que tiene en los tobillos , no me había percatado de ello , bajo la mirada y estoy en la misma situación y es entonces cuando las cosas comienzan a tener sentido.

-¿está viva?- pregunto resignado al ser conocedor de la situación en la que me encuentro, el capitolio me tiene en su custodia y lo más probable es que esa revolución de la que tanto hacían mención finalmente haya comenzado, ella me observa y solo asiente con la cabeza -¿ qué nos van a hacer?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta pero prefiero saber que me espera

-nos van a quebrar peeta- dice mientras intenta ponerse de pie- nos destruirán hasta al borde de la locura, incluso más allá y dada la situación de nosotros dos tú debes ser el más fuerte- dice mientras comienza a maldecir una vez más a Snow

-deberías parar- le aconsejo

-qué más da si me van a matar, quiero morir después de haber maldecido lo suficiente a ese mal nacido- dice Johanna mientras golpea la pared

Estamos encerrados en esa habitación no sé por cuánto tiempo, en mi cabeza solo está la imagen de Katniss el último beso que me dio , lo último que me dijo _te veo a media noche _, pensar que pensar que ahora debo resignarme a que jamás volveré a verla, a tocarla o besarla hace que mi cuerpo se estremezco pero el siquiera tener la esperanza que ella está a salvo alivia un poco el dolor que siento al no saber siquiera si está viva , la esperanza es lo último que muere , siempre eh escuchado decir eso a mi padre y ahora mismo pienso aplicar ese consejo. Mis padres ¿Cómo estarán? , ¿ya los habrán matado a estas alturas?, ¿aun estarán vivos y a salvo lejos del poder del capitolio?. Luego de pensar tanto en esa clase de cosas que posiblemente en lo que me resta de vida no tendrán respuesta comienzo a observar con mucho más cuidado, como mencione antes las paredes son grises parecidas a las de una prisión, no hay ventanas, el techo es de un color blanquizco y el suelo están blanco que incluso puedo ver mi reflejo en él.

-¿Dónde están Beetee y Finnick?- pregunto a Johanna luego de un largo silencio, ella solo se encoje de hombros y responde con sarcasmo

-Probablemente vivos, a salvo el idiota de Beetee aunque me cueste reconocerle no tiene ni un pelo de eso- dice mientras se mueve de un lado a otro- en cambio Finnick, había decidido ir a la arena con la única meta de mantener a salvo al amor de su vida- dice con algo de melancolía en su voz, esa mirada, esa expresión la eh mirado antes y la conozco muy bien esa es la expresión de alguien que no ha sido correspondido por la persona que ama. Decido que lo mejor es no hacer comentario alguno. Luego de lo que parecen horas se abre finalmente una puerta y entran lo que parecen ser dos agentes de paz uno toma del brazo a Johanna tan bruscamente que esta deja escapar un gemido mientras el otro quita el seguro que aprisionaba su tobillo y después la sujeta del otro brazo, ella parece rígida sabe lo que sigue

-prepárate niño, ya van a comenzar a jugar con nosotros, no dejes que te rompan se fuerte- dice en tono sarcástico mientras se gira y le escupe a uno de los agentes, lo que provoca que este le dé un puñetazo en la cara y termine escupiendo sangre, intento hacer algo pero me resulta imposible estoy atado y ella solo sonríe , dejando ver sus dientes cubiertos de sangre- no te preocupes estos son unos animales, solo unos títeres más del capitolio- finaliza antes de cruzar la puerta.

De eso hace ocho días, desde entonces no se qué a sucedido con Johanna, por las noches o no se si serán días me ha parecido escuchar los gritos de una mujer desesperada , en un principio no consigo descifrar de quien son esos gritos hasta que finalmente al noveno dia se de quien han sido todo este tiempo _Johanna_ quiero ser positivo y que lo hace para indicar que está viva y que aun cuando está pasando por el mismo infierno no va dejarse doblegar pero entonces al catorceavo dia es cuando escucho los gritos y las incoherencias de otra mujer y luego de unos minuto o lo que parecen horas identifico la segunda voz femenina _Annie Cresta_ , pro un momento me sorprendo ¿Qué tiene que hacer ella aquí? Digo ni siquiera participo en el vasallaje, pero creo que es a partir de ahí cuando algunas cosas comienzan a cobrar sentido _acaso soy estúpido_ me digo a mi mismo , ellos planearon esto , quieren destruir no solo a los distritos sino posiblemente están erradicando a todos los vencedores de estos.

Han pasado veinte días, a mi cuenta y aun no me han tocado ni un pelo, lo cual me tiene un poco preocupado ¿ acaso están dejando lo peor para el ultimo?,¿que se supone que intenta hacerme?, intento recordar lo que dijo Johanna _algo acerca de romperme hasta perder la razón y no saber siquiera quien soy yo ._ Cierro los ojos e intento pensar en lo único que me da paz entre estas cuatro pareces pienso en ella en el amor de mi vida, en la mujer que eh amado desde que tengo uso de razón, pienso en su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios y en las palabras que uso para despedirse de mi sin saber que era una despedida_. _Abro los ojos y un humo de un color blanquizco comienza a infestar la habitación, intento huir pero es imposible lose y es así como me resigno_ así que finalmente terminare siendo una pieza más de sus juegos, _luego de unos segundos caigo inconsciente y entro en un mundo que está cubierto de negro y blanco.

Cuando despierto nuevamente, estoy en un lugar totalmente desconocido para mi es una habitación más amplia , sus paredes son de color blanco y el suele del mismo. Estoy atado a una silla mis muñecas, mis pantorrillas y también mi torso, todo mi cuerpo está cubierto por unas cintas de color café que evitan a toda costa que mueva una sola parte de mi cuerpo, al principio me siento presa del pánico y me muevo, retuerzo y demás pero poco a poco me doy cuenta que cada movimiento solo trae consigo que las cintas sean aún más ajustadas a mi cuerpo, me siento presa del pánico, tengo miedo de lo desconocido , temo lo que vayan a hacer conmigo y temo lo que pueda hacer yo cuando no recuerde nada _no te rompas _me digo a mi mismo mientras me quedo quieto en esa silla y entonces observo como una puerta se abre y entra la persona que más odio y detesto en esto mundo

-Presidente Snow, es un privilegio que me honre con su asquerosa presencia –digo con algo de sarcasmo, el solo arquea una ceja y se acerca más y más a mi mientras me penetra con esa horrible mirada de serpiente , por un momento siento como si mi corazón se hubiese congelado y parece que no solo lo eh sentido sino que lo eh reflejado porque una sonrisa se asoma en la comisura de sus labios

-vaya señor Mellark soy yo quien está sorprendido, de que aún no haya perdido la razón luego, de cuantos días ¿veinte? Quizá ¿veinticinco? – dice mientras sonríe sínicamente y entonces comienzo a olor, una fragancia entre rosas y sangre algo que me resulta repulsivo y me hace sentir unas inmensas nauseas

-¿ a que ha venido?, solo a recordarme lo miserable que soy, por que sinceramente no lo creo señor , así que vayamos directo al grano sin rodeos- digo en un ataque de ira y cansado de ese olor que me resulta sofocante ¿pero de donde viene, acaso es de el?

-eso es lo que siempre me ah gustado de usted- dice mientras jala una silla de una esquina la cual no había observado hace unos momentos- siempre directo y con las palabras correctas, le parece si acordamos no mentirnos- propone mientras toma asiento

-créame a estas alturas no tengo nada que perder tanto si le miento como si no lo hago- digo irónicamente-total ya estoy muerto ¿o no es así?- finalizo mientras alzo una ceja, el me observa con esa mirada de serpiente como si buscara algo en mi interior como si quisiera sacar algo de ahí pero no pudiera -¿Qué quiere de mi?- digo finalmente

-usted señor Mellark, es la pieza perfecta de mi juego-dice con sarcasmo mientras se pone de pie y comienza a dar vueltas a mi alrededor- sabe, usted me agrada asi que se lo pondré fácil dígame ¿Dónde están los rebeldes?- dice sin dar tantas vueltas al asunto

-no lose-respondo con sinceridad, pues yo jamás forme parte de ese plan o ese equipo

-no mienta- dice mientras se para frente a mi, sus ojos me intimidan pero intento parecer fuerte, no puedo doblegarme no frente a el- se el buen mentiroso que es usted señor Mellark así que le conviene mas decirme por las buenas ¿Dónde están esos rebeldes?- insiste enojado, frustrado pero a la vez divertido ¿ que demonios le sucede porque se divierte haciendo esto?

-usted está enfermo- le suelto sin más , suelta una carcajada mientras toma una charola de una mesa metálica que esta frente a nosotros

-usted sabe que la señorita Everdeen esta muerta ¿verdad?- dice sin darle vueltas al asunto provocando que mi corazón se detenga por unos segundos

-¿m..muerta?- alcanzo apenas a decir casi en un susurro, el sonríe satisfecho – eso es imposible- digo casi temiendo perder la cabeza frente a el –ella….ella esta viva si no usted no estaría perdiendo su tiempo aquí conmigo- respondo

-mmm.. puede que tenga razón, pero piénselo si ella a muerto y usted aun vive pero a custodia del capitolio no cree que la gente aun tiene esperanza porque por lo menos uno de los trágicos enamorados sigue con vida –dice sin vacilar en ningún momento.

-usted miente, ella está viva y esta con los rebeldes- digo con seguridad aunque temo que en realidad no sea así y que realmente si la haya perdido para siempre

-no voy a gastar mi tiempo con usted, se lo preguntare una última vez por las buenas después de esto yo no puedo asegurar su bienestar nunca más- dice con aires de suficiencia como si mi vida le perteneciera aun en este momento así es

-no sé nada, como diablos se lo hago entender, yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que está sucediendo- le digo mientras me volteo hacia otro lado

-le advertí que si no era por las buenas seria por las malas- dice mientras dos agentes entran y sujetan a una mujer de ambos brazos

-¡Portia!- grito inconscientemente al ver el estado en el que se encuentra, sus ropas están destrozadas, sangre aun fresca baja por su entrepierna, sus brazos están llenos de sangre y su rostro esta tan pálido que temo que en realidad ya este muerta..- portia..-digo una vez más al no haber obtenido respuesta anteriormente , poco a poco observo que abre los ojos e intenta dedicarme una sonrisa cuando uno de los agentes le mete un puñetazo en la cara, siento como la rabia y la impotencia invaden mi cuerpo ella esta frente a mi la están masacrando a golpes y yo aferrado a esta silla sin poder hacer nada mas que gritar palabras que quizá no conocía hasta ahora

-se lo preguntare una última vez señor Mellark- dice el presidente Snow mientras se acerca a portia -¿Dónde está la maldita base rebelde?-

-no lose no tengo idea de qué diablos pasa, yo nunca forme parte de su plan, solo…déjenla en paz ella no tiene nada que ver- digo casi en un susurro esto exhausto y estas cintas cada vez siento que se adhieren más a mi cuerpo

-se lo advertí- dice en tono acusador- la muerte de esta mujer tendrá que llevarla en su conciencia- dice riendo, ase una señal con la mano y una camilla aparece repentinamente, es metálica y ambos hombres suben en ella portia y la colocan frente a mí, ella me mira y sus ojos están rojos e hinchados de tanto llanto

-no … no …es tu culpa… tu no sabes nada…- dice ella mientras los hombres conectan unos cables en su pecho y en su cabeza, quiero hacer algo quiero salvarla pero no puedo la tengo a tan pocos centímetros y solo puedo hacer nada solo la miro sufrir cada que mueven una palanca y dejan que corrientes eléctricas recorran su cuerpo, se mueve se convulsiona ,grita , gime y llora que _basta _ pasan el día entero torturándola frente a mis ojos, me siento exhausto de tanto que eh gritado y forcejeado sin éxito alguno , el presidente Snow me mira mientras esboza una sonrisa y hace una señal a uno de los agentes que saca una vara metálica que acaba en la cabeza de Portia poniéndole fin a su vida frente a mis ojos , salpica su sangre sobre mí y Snow sonríe complacido mientras yo me siento al borde de la locura ¿ qué demonios está sucediendo yo.. Estoy en el mismísimo infierno?

-le advertí esta muerte será su penitencia, por este día- dice mientras hace un movimiento con las manos y sacan el cuerpo de portia- que horror ya apesta a muerto- dice mientras mira de una manera desagradable a Portia como si no fuera nada, estoy furioso quiero matarlo con mis propias manos ese desgraciado, como se atrevió- esta es su última oportunidad señor Mellark ¿ o desea más muertes en sus manos?- dice con aire de suficiencia, le escupo la cara y el solo sonríe, saca un pañuelo de su saco y se limpia la cara- usted lo pidió- dice mientras camina hacia la charola plateada que había sujetado horas atrás

-váyase al diablo- le digo mientras observo como se acerca a mí con aire de suficiencia

-señor Mellark, acordamos no mentirnos pero usted al igual que la Señorita Everdeen rompió el trato y como todo incumplimiento hay consecuencias- dice mientras retira una pequeña tapa que deja al descubierto una jeringa de no mas de quince centímetros de largo y con un liquido color blanco ¿Qué demonios es eso….por favor que no sea lo que creo que es…. Eso no puede ser..

-¿q..que es eso?- pregunto temeroso al no querer confirmar mis peores temores,

-esto- dice moviendo la jeringa y riendo sínicamente como lo hace siempre, mientras se acerca a mi oído y me susurra- es algo que usted conoce de sus anteriores juegos y está muy familiarizado con sus efectos- finaliza mientras siento como el líquido caliente y espeso va entrando a mi cuerpo y me hace perder la conciencia.

_Veneno de rastrevispulas _

**Tortura día uno **

Me mantuvieron sujeto a esta silla por cerca de cuarenta y ocho horas, después de que recupere la conciencia unas personas con batas blancas entraron y comenzaron a sacarme sangre e introducir líquidos extraños, me conectaban a maquinas que me hacían sentir un dolor endemoniado, gemí del dolor en dos ocasiones y perdí la conciencia en tres, creo que era algo llamado electrochoques.

**Tortura día dos **

Esta vez al despertar estaba sobre una fría mesa metálica, sentía como el frio penetraba hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, cuando me di cuenta solo llevaba una bata demasiado delgada para siquiera calentar a alguien. Ese día estuve a una temperatura extrema porque aun cuando perdí la conciencia podía sentir como cada parte de mi ser era perforada.

**Tortura día tres **

Nuevamente estoy rodeado por personas de batas blancas cuando despierto, sonríen y me miran como si se tratara de un experimento, estoy sentado y frente a mi hay un televisor , a mi costado alcanzo a distinguir otra vez esa jeringa con el líquido blanco_, sé que planean algo y no será nada bueno _me inyectan ese liquido infernal, pero esta vez no me deja inconsciente, si no que me sujetan a la silla y me hacen que mire los juegos en los que participamos el año pasado una y otra vez no sé por cuánto tiempo hasta que pierdo la conciencia.

**Tortura día nueve **

Despierto nuevamente como lo eh estado haciendo e estos ultimo días, me pregunto cómo demonios sigo con vida si ni siquiera eh probado bocado y entontes caigo en cuenta donde estoy siendo prisionero nada más y nada menos que en el Capitolio, aquí no es para nada imposible mantener con vida hasta lo imposible. Hoy me siento muy confundido se dónde estoy y que soy un prisionero pero siento una horrible presión en mi pecho siento que estoy olvidando algo o alguien importante, pero cierro los ojos y entonces miro a una chica de cabellera negra y ojos grises… ¿Quién es?... la mujer que amo supongo..

Estoy atado a una silla _¿pero qué novedad? _ Entran esos mismos tipos y hoy usan electrochoques…una vez mas. Luego me inyectan ese horrible veneno y comienzo a sentir que algo en mi memoria cambia, estoy perdiendo la razón y lo se por que comienzo a pensar de nuevo en esa chica pero ella… por que intenta matarme ¿ ella me quiso matar?... entonces no es la mujer que amo es confuso .

Desde que comenzaron las torturas, apenas recuerdo como era sentirse vivo antes de esto, hay días en los que no deseo más que la muerte misma pero el tan solo recordarla a ella me hace seguir de pie, intento aferrarme a lo poco que me queda de ella yo….no recuerdo el rostro de la mujer que amo, solo recuero una chica de piel morena y ojos grises y que siempre llevaba una trenza y un arco a la espalda , recuerdo algo que ella me dijo _¿juntos?_ Y ella respondía _juntos_ estor desesperado no recuerdo a la mujer que tanto ame solo recuerdo fragmentos de su rostro, de un cálido beso y el recuerdo de una confesión un _no te amo , _ eso paso realmente ¿ qué es real y que no lo es?, que está pasando, porque comienzo a sentir odio por ella que pasa conmigo ¿la amo…o no?,

**Tortura día diecinueve **

Hoy ese hombre que no recuerdo pero siento que odio ha enviado por mí, unas personas me han bañado, vestido y arreglado lo suficiente para estar presentable, el dice que debo hacer una serie de actividades y que si hago lo que me pide consiguiere mi libertad _, sé que miente_ pero bueno de cualquier forma no pierdo nada. Al salir escucho los gritos de Johanna una vez más, ¿Qué le estarán haciendo?, espero lo soporte.

Estoy frente a unas cámaras y ahí esta Caesar Flickerman, comenzamos a charlar y entonces hago exactamente lo que se me pide

-no creímos volver a verte de nuevo Peeta- dice con sinceridad-después de todo tus intenciones eran claras el día de la entrevista antes del vasallaje sacrificar tu vida por la de tu esposa y tu hijo-

-así es, pero al parecer había mas gente con planes dentro de la arena – confieso

-¿Por qué no nos hablas de tu última noche en la arena?, ayúdanos a aclarar un par de cosas- yo asiento y comienzo

-aquella ultima noche…. Hablar sobre aquella ultima noche… tienes que imaginar que no era nada fácil, puesto las trampas que había en cada esquina- digo mientras hago. una pausa- una vez en la arena tu mundo se ase lento y no existe algo como el tiempo , lo que mas o te importa- suspiro- deja de existir…-

-te cuesta la vida- dice Caesar, me controlar por no lanzarme sobre el y dalr una paliza

-oh, no es solo la vida es mucho mas que eso, matar gente inocente y vivir con eso el resto de tu vida quiero verte intentarlo- digo con sarcasmo –aferrarte a tu deseo, en mi caso que ella permaneciera con vida-

-creíste en el plan de Beetee-

-si…. Me pase demasiado jugando a las alianzas y al final lo perdi todo al amor de mi vida y a mi hijo-

-¿ella sabía acerca de ese plan no?-

-de verdad lo crees- digo furioso- nosotros solo nos protegíamos el uno al otro, permanecer con vida era eso lo que queríamos ninguno tenían un plan o algo estúpido como hacer estallar todo el capo de juego- caesar me mira y sonríe de medio lado algo triste

-te creo peeta, te creo.

-si- digo mientras me paso las manos por el pelo

-¿y tu mentor lo sabia?-

-a este punto no se que sabia y que no-respondo con sinceridad

-¿y que te dice tu corazón?-

-que no debí confiar nunca en nadie.- suspiro- solo pido alto al fuego que quieren obtener de esto, muertes, guerra y sangre eso quieren-

Todo termino ahora, me dejan en paz, pero me obligan a volver a mi celda y de nuevo inician esas torturas

**Tortura día veinte cuatro**

Sigo en la celda pero Johanna y yo encontramos la manera de comunicarnos un poco y romper lo que habíamos compartido hasta ahora _solo gritos y llantos_

Eh comenzado a olvidar a la mujer que amaba o se suponía que amaba y finalmente lo miro todo claro ella es una traidora fue quien provoco todo, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que no es así algo me dice que me equivoco.

Nuevamente me dijeron que debía presentarme frente a las cámaras e hice algo que les puso furioso , advertí que atacarían al distrito trece, aquí son tan estúpidos que cuando me torturan hablan de sus planes como si no existiera pero esta vez me costo caro, me dieron una paliza que llevo cuatro horas sin poderme mover del suelo donde me molieron a golpes.

**Final de la tortura día veinticinco**

Hoy finalmente supe la verdad, nadie me controla yo soy dueño de mis pensamientos sería ilógico que alguien los manipúlala ¿no es asi?, ella es la causante de todo este horro por el que vivimos ella no solo destruyo a el distrito doce como me lo hicieron saber si no que destruyo a mi familia mato a las personas que amaba y quería…. Ella no es la mujer que yo amaba ella es un asqueroso mutuo , esta engañando a todos , los utiliza usando la sombra del amor de mi vida pero juro que cuando salga de entre estas dos paredes pe encargare de hacer que desaparezca así ya no habrá muertes innecesarias y la paz volverá a Panem.

Hoy unas personas me sacaron e la habitación donde me encontraba dijeron que estaba a salvo, solo reconocí a uno a un chico llamado Gale se que lo conozco aunque no estoy seguro de cómo , llevaban a Johanna , Annie y Enobaria , subimos a una especie de aerodeslizador y llegamos a un lugar llamado distrito trece, me suena el nombre pero me siento perdido. Johanna me dice que todo esta mejor que no pasara nada aunque aun le tiemblan las manos, yo intento creerle, nos auxilian a todos y nos llevan a algo que parece un cauro subterráneo y nos meten a un hospital nos revisan, toman nota y después de unos segundos aparece una chica gritando mi nombre, la miro y por un momento se que es la mujer que amo y camino a prisa hacia ella y ella corre hacia mi en llanto pero luego recuero… _ella es un muto y mato a la mujer que yo amaba yo debo destruirla _. intento matarla pero fallo, todos me toman por loco pero son ellos, ellos están engañados por eso…. La chica solloza y dice que me ha perdido. Yo no le pertenezco ella no es la mujer que amo ella es un muto no es mi Katniss.

Hola mis queridos lectores que se dieron el tiempo para leer este cap, les ah agradado díganme asi puedo dejarle como one-shot o seguirlo como serie, de antemano gracias por su tiempo y saludos

Atentamente

Alii-san


End file.
